


Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four)

by silviabella



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 5 Times, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviabella/pseuds/silviabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa da cinque volte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Starsky and Hutch Kissed in the Torino (Well, Technically Four)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175426) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Come sempre, grazie mille a Anne London-superbeta e molo, senza cui non ci sarebbe nè storia nè traduzione! :)

 

La prima volta che Starsky baciò Hutch fu nel retro della Torino mentre erano in appostamento a Laguna Beach. Erano fuori dalla loro giurisdizione, per richiesta del Dipartimento di Polizia di Laguna Beach, e Dobey li aveva contattati via radio per dire loro che era improbabile che Molino sarebbe rientrato nella sua casa al mare molto presto considerando che era appena stato trovato morto nell'ufficio di un'agenzia immobiliare aHuntington con la testa sfondata.

Hutch strisciò per unirsi a Starsky nel sedile posteriore, contorcendosi e dimenandosi e brontolando che era il suo turno di fare un pisolino mentre Starsky portava i loro culi via di là e li riportava a casa a Bay City. E magari era il cervello di Starsky che diceva: _sedile posteriore – parcheggiati_ _– tempo di pomiciare_! O magari era il modo in cui Hutch profumava, di pelle scamosciata e sale marino e dopobarba e quello speciale caffè che aveva deciso di portare per l'appostamento – come se i veri poliziotti bevessero Jamaica Blue tostato alla francese. O forse era perché Hutch sbadigliò, tutto denti bianchi e lingua rosa, e stava spingendo le gambe di Starsky via dal sedile per farsi posto, ed era tutto come al solito, così casuale e familiare; ma la cosa successiva che Starsky sapeva era che si stava chinando e posando le labbra su quelle del suo partner come se fosse qualcosa che faceva ogni giorno. Come se ne avesse il diritto, e perciò Hutch non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso e respirare in modo bizzarro e stringere la coscia di Starsky come se fosse sul punto di cadere in avanti dal confine del mondo.

Fortunatamente, però, Hutch sembrò superarla, e cadde indietro invece, e aprì la bocca con questo piccolo gemito che Starsky sentì giù fino agli stinchi – sì, i peli sui suoi stinchi si rizzarono proprio, tanto era bello far scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Hutch e sentire Hutch succhiarla in modo così eccitante e dolce, perciò servì a Starsky qualche secondo – forse quarantacinque – per realizzare che a) si stavano baciando nel retro della Torino nella giurisdizione di qualcun altro; e b) Hutch aveva già acceso il motore e sarebbero probabilmente morti per avvelenamento da monossido di carbonio decisamente presto se non si fossero fermati.

Così Starsky si tirò indietro e diede un buffetto sulla guancia di Hutch come se il cuore non gli stesse battendo duecento volte al minuto, e potesse sentirne ogni pulsazione nell'erezione intrappolata nei pantaloni. E Hutch strizzò gli occhie poi li sfregò come se fosse lui quello che si era appena svegliato.

Starsky sperava di no. Starsky sperava che Hutch non si sarebbe _mai_ svegliato. O almeno non fino a quando entrambi non avessero dato sollievo alle rocce che avevano nei pantaloni.

 

ooOoo

 

La seconda volta che Starsky baciò Hutch nella Torino fu sul sedile anteriore una volta che furono arrivati a Venice Place, e lo fece per svegliare Hutch dalla strana trance in cui era sprofondato da quando avevano lasciato Laguna. Dopo che la macchina si fu fermata, e Hutch continuò a fissare fuori dal parabrezza lavorandosi ben bene con i denti il labbro inferiore, Starsky decise che voleva essere _lui_ a masticarlo invece e semplicemente si allungò e lo fece, leccandolo prima come un avvertimento, e Hutch glielo permise, il che andava a dimostrazione di quanto entrambi fossero di fuori a quel punto, perché erano lontani solo tre macchine dal ristorante e praticamente chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli.

Così Starsky si tirò via con un ultimo morsetto, pensando che le labbra di Hutch davvero non avrebbero dovuto essere così maledettamente morbide ma non si stava lamentando affatto. Quando uscì dall'auto si sentiva instabile sulle gambe, come se stesse camminando su dei marshmallow, ma immaginava che fosse solo perché – _porca miseria_ – stava per andare al piano di sopra con Hutch a fare cose con lui di cui aveva solo letto segretamente nelle riviste porno gay.

Soltanto, non arrivarono mai così lontano perché Hutch cominciò a spingereStarsky contro la porta non appena l'ebbero chiusa, e Hutch sbottonò i jeans di Starsky e infilò la mano là sotto, grossa e ferma sull'uccello di Starsky prima che Starsky potesse dire _Jack Robinson_ , non che fosse abbastanza coerente per dire niente perché due minuti dopo si stava riversando sui bordi della propria camicia e sul polso di Hutch. E poi Hutch afferrò il culo di Starsky con l'altra mano e si segò contro di lui mentre ansimava fiotti di aria bollente sul collo di Starsky.

Perciò ci sarebbe voluto un po' prima che arrivassero a fare la cosa che Starsky aveva visto una volta a pagina ventidue.

 

ooOoo

 

La terza volta che si baciarono nella Torino non fu esattamente _nella_ Torino ma semi-sdraiatinel bagagliaio aperto. Fu sul lato di una strada aPismo, quando si forò una gomma mentre tornavano a casa dal picnic dei Dobey del Quattro Luglio. Starsky era andato al bagagliaio per riporre la chiave inglese, e Hutch lo aveva seguito per qualche ragione, e aveva tolto la chiave dalla mano sporca di grasso di Starsky e lo aveva spinto finché era stato praticamente _dentro_ il bagagliaio, tenuto su soltanto dal braccio di Hutch avvolto intorno alla sua vita. Allora Hutch lo aveva baciato profondamente per un po' e poi aveva stuzzicato il collo di Starsky, e la sua bocca era calda e bagnata e stava dicendo roba, ronzando sulla pelle di Starsky. Qualcosa su una macchia sul suo mento e su come lo avrebbe scopato sul pavimento della serra quando fossero arrivati a casa, cosa a cui Starsky non aveva mai acconsentito – la scopata, non la serra – tranne che non sembrava un'idea poi così cattiva, con Hutch che parlava sporco per una volta e le sue mani dentro fino a metà della parte posteriore dei pantaloni di Starsky.

Quando tornarono a Venice, però, Hutch sembrava aver dimenticato tutto a proposito della serra, ed era nervoso da matti e farfugliava un poco, così Starsky lo portò al grande letto d'ottone e finì percavalcare Hutch, abbassandosi sul suo uccello duro e scivoloso, prendendolo dentro, e fu la cosa più facile del mondo, una sensazione incredibile e non fece male per niente, cosa che sorprese Starsky, ma mai come l'orgasmo che gli fece arricciare le dita dei piedi circa dieci minuti più tardi quando Hutch spinse in _su_ e nello stesso secondo finalmente afferrò l'uccello di Starsky.

Dopodiché – dopo che Hutch ebbe affondato in su e in dentro e arcuato la schiena e chiuso forte gli occhi con un gemito stremato – Hutch lo toccò di nuovo, questa volta le sue mani troppo leggere e gentili sul costato di Starsky, quasi accarezzandolo.

E Starsky disse, "Non devi farlo, sai?"

"Fare cosa?" Hutch continuò a toccarlo – tocchi lievi, gentili.

"Toccarmi così delicatamente come se fossi una delle tue ragazze. Non sono una ragazza, Hutch, cosa che non ho bisogno di ricordarti considerato che hai il mio sperma tutto addosso."

Le labbra di Hutch si strinsero e lui smise di toccare Starsky.

In effetti, quella fu anche l'ultima volta che si baciarono per un po'.

 

ooOoo

 

La volta successiva che si baciarono nella Torino quasi non lo fecero, perché Hutch aveva completamente tagliato fuori Starsky per giorni, gli occhi come ghiacciai azzurri e la mascella tutta rigida e scattante.

Hutch continuava a insistere che andassero al lavoro separatamente, ciascuno con la propria auto, perché aveva questa o quest'altra cosa da fare prima o dopo il lavoro, ed erano tutte stronzate, in ogni caso, ma Starsky le sopportò per circa tre giorni, e poi andò da Hutch intorno alle due di mattina e gli rubò le candele d'accensione.

Starsky era alla sua seconda tazza di caffè il mattino successivo quando ricevette la chiamata di Hutch che lo supplicava per un passaggio – sebbene Hutch non l'avrebbe definito supplicare. Ma lo era.

Così quella sera dopo che ebbero sbattuto dentro Benny Abernathy con tre accuse per estorsione, quando Hutch fece notare con voce antipatica che Starsky si era perso la rampa di immissione per la Superstrada 10, Starsky accostò e gli disse che sarebbero andati a casa sua, dove avrebbe mostrato ad Hutch cosa lui si stava perdendo.

Allora Starsky afferrò Hutch per il retro del collo, solo che Hutch fece resistenza, si tirò indietro. Così Starsky cambiò la sua presa e fece scivolare la mano su nei capelli di Hutch, che cadevano freschi e morbidi sul dorso delle sue nocche. Sfiorò con il pollice il bordo dell'orecchio di Hutch e questa volta, quando tirò, Hutch cedette, fissandolo per tutto il tempo fino a che le loro labbra si incontrarono, quando gli occhi di Hutch si chiusero.

Dopo aver baciato Hutch per un po' – e, Gesù, a Starsky era mancato questo, era un tale maledetto _idiota_ – baciò le palpebre di Hutch, e il punto tra di esse, e giusto per buona misura, la tempia, proprio dove i capelli erano così dorati e morbidi.

Forse Hutch capì allora, perché non disse nient'altro quando Starsky riavviò la Torino, e la sua mano continuò a salire e toccare quel punto sulla tempia.

Quando arrivarono a casa di Starsky, Starsky fu fedele alla sua promessa e mostrò ad Hutch quello che aveva visto una volta a pagina ventidue.

 

ooOoo

 

Si baciarono per la quinta volta nella Torino proprio prima di uscirne per andare a lavoro la mattina successiva.

E circa un centinaio di volte ancora dopo quella.

 

_Fine_


End file.
